For the purpose of securing objects, for example pieces of material, in such a way that the object can be released easily, a number of different solutions is available depending on the desired function and the type of the object. Previously disclosed for the purpose of securing pieces of material, for example, is a means in the form of a spring-loaded arm which secures an object by friction against a holder positioned in front of it. By moving the arm out of the way in an upward sense the piece of material can be removed from its secured position. Having to swing the arm upwards constitutes a movement in an unfavourable sense, because it takes place in the opposite direction to the desired movement required to release the object, whereas to overcome the friction by pulling in a downward sense can cause damage to delicate pieces of material in certain circumstances.